


From Now On, He Is Alone.

by kevpho



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevpho/pseuds/kevpho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic reached his last moments and Shadow was there for him, like he always has. Sad Shadonic/Sonadow story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Now On, He Is Alone.

Sonic the Hedgehog  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Shadonic/Sonadow

The beeping of machines that announced the movements of my heart to people in the room was resounding. I have been stuck here listening to those noises for a few days now. Stuck here, lying down on the hospital bed. Stuck here, with Shadow…

He has been with me and taking care of me for as long as I can remember. And he is still here, by my side, even at the last moments of my lifespan. I feel so sorry for him, being immortal, it meant he had to watch many of his friends die…

And also, me. His love.

It broke my heart thinking about it. It broke my heart thinking about how Shadow had to watch every single one of his loved ones die, just because he is the one that could not ever die.

I can tell he was trying to be strong for me. He was trying to be strong so that I can proceed on to the afterlife without feeling the guilt of leaving him behind.

But I could tell. The sadness in his eyes said it all; he was currently experiencing the saddest moment of his life.

But he was smiling. For me.

He was holding on to my hand, gripping on tightly, as if never wanting me to leave him behind… leave him alone.

I am sorry, Shadow. I wished I was immortal. I wished I was… so that I could stay with you forever. I wished I was… so I could be by your side, like you have always been there, for me.

With a weak tug of my hand, I brought him closer to me, and planted a kiss on his tan lips, which he returned gladly.

What happened next was too much for my weak, old heart to bear. He cried. He cried and held on to me tightly as he kissed me deeper. His cries and whimpers broke my heart as I kissed him back to try and comfort him.

But I knew it was useless.

What was inevitable was going to happen.

Soon.

Very soon.

“I…” Shadow tried to say while holding back his tears of despair. “I… I love you… Sonic…”

“… I… love… you… too…” I croaked out with my old voice, no longer loud and cocky like it used to be. “… Shadow…”

Sonic’s arm weakly fell from the grip he had on Shadow’s back.

The long flat note that came from the machines echoed in Shadow’s ear.

Sonic was gone.

A wave of absolute misery washed over Shadow as he realised what just happened.

His knees suddenly felt very weak as he slowly fell to the floor.

He cried.

His Sonic. His beautiful Sonic, was just taken away from him.

It was the treacherous fate of his life.

What had happened before to him happened again.

Seems like the cost of being the Ultimate Life Form, was that you were not allowed to have nice things for long.

He thought he accepted that a long time ago.

He was wrong.

He absolutely was not accepting this.

Lying down on the floor of the hospital room, with the single note of sound accompanying him…

He cried to himself.

From now on, he is alone.


End file.
